A Soulbound Promise
by Lord Fan of Awakening
Summary: A person's soul can hold many things. What does your's hold? A secret, a cherished memory, thoughts and feelings, and even a promise. A soulbound promise...( DISCONTINUED )
1. Introduction

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

A person's soul can hold many things. What does your's hold? A secret, a cherished memory, thoughts and feelings, and even a promise. A soulbound promise...

* * *

A young girl, around 11 years old, bowed before a young man, whom was 14. The man had king like clothes on and a golden crown to match, while the girl had clothes that were sorta worn more often than not. The younger had sorta dark brown, her bangs shadowing her eyes from view while the elder had long white hair with a golden clip at the end to make a bunny tail like pony tail and golden eyes, a few strands of his bangs covering his eyes.

The younger stood up probably once she was instructed to do so, her eyes still out of sight. While her clothes weren't the best in the land, she had a necklace only certain people wore, and that was of a silver Chinese dragon on a silver chain, which was a medium length chain. The girl was doing her best to show she wasn't nervous, but it failed. Quietly, she said:

"Why have you called for me, my king?"

The elder twailed a piece of stray hair, humming slightly to himself. He stopped, then open his eyes to look at the younger. He gave a small smile before speaking.

"I heard your one of the best bey whispers in the land, is that correct?" he asked.

"Yes, my king," the younger said, quietly still. "But why you ask me but a poor question when the answer is but well known?"

"I wanted to be but correct, peasant," the elder said. "To see if thy rumors are true."

With a whistle, a guard came in with a purple looking transparent eagle. The younger turned her head to see the eagle, her eyes now shown as brown. She gave a chuckle when she brought her head up, her eyes sparkling happily.

"You have but a fine Aquila, my king," she said with a smile.

"And I would like to keep him fine, I want to know why he won't eat anymore," the elder said.

The younger turned her head back to the elder with her brown eyes. She gave a nod in understandment.

"I understand, my king. I will ask Aquila why he won't eat," she said.

The guard brought the eagle closer to the girl, watching so the eagle wouldn't attack. The girl got a glove and made a motion that th guard should put the eagle on it. The guard did, making sure it was putted on ever so carefully so the girl will not be harmed. The girl moved her arm carefully so she could make some eye contract with it. With a smile, she used her free hand/arm to stroke the eagle's feathers.

"What's wrong, my friend?" She asked in a tone of consirnity.

The eagle gave a few quiet squawks, then rubbed it's beak carefully on her cheek. The girl smiled, then moved her arm holding the eagle away, and turned to the elder.

"He's lonely," she said. "He knew if he but strayed from his normal behavior, he but knew you would call a bey whisper, cause from what he said, he tried to tell you this before, but you did not know what he wanted."

"Is that true, Aquila?"

The eagle flapped his wings mightily and gave a few squawks as he did.

"I am but good mouthed, so I will but exclude some of those words," the younger said. "He said, 'Yes! I am tired of not having but one friend that's a bey!'"

"Hm...Do you have a bey, peasant?" the elder asked.

"But of course, my king," the girl said.

The girl gave a whistle, and a purple transparent lion walked in. The lion saw the eagle and gave a mighty roar, like as if it was saying 'mine!' The eagle squawked back with equally as much might, as if it was trying to stand it's ground. The girl chuckled at the sence and letted the eagle fly towards the lion. The lion laid down and letted the eagle rub itself on him. The lion gave a soft growling, as if saying it liked the eagle.

"Maybe..." the elder went.

"What is it, my king?" the younger asked.

"Maybe we can be friends as well," the king went.

The younger did a bow in of excellent manner.

"I will be but honored to be thy's friend," she said softly.

**Me: **once again experimenting, it seems

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	2. Prologue

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Black flames were around the castle and the girl and king. They were running from the flames, until the king tripped.

"My king!" the girl shouted.

"Just keep going, my friend, do not worry about me," the king said. "And I have but one favor for you. Please...please take care of Aquila."

The girl nodded.

"I will, my king," she said before running off.

_And if I ever see you again, even in another life, I will do my very best to protect you,_ the girl thought. The girl looked back to see a black Chinese dragon wrapping himself around the castle, then the dragon shoot black flames into the sky, with faint chuckles of the person that owned the dragon. Rage did build up in the young girl, but she didn't know what to do with it. The girl gave a sigh, then stopped when she was far from the flames, looking back at the burning down to the ground castle.

"I made a soulbound promise, my king. In any life with you, I will always do my best to protect you and others," the girl said. "For I can not let this happen again, in another life. The dark king will pay dearly for doing this to you and the innocent!"

Leone roared in agreement as Aquila gave a powerful squawk to back up Leone's roar. The girl looked to her right to see town, then ran down to warn the people/get some people to help with the castle.

* * *

A soul remembers a soulbound promise, even if the person doesn't remember it. A soul holds many things, many things, indeed. Even forgotten memories...

**Me: **don't think for one minute that the story is over! It just begun! :D

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	3. Chapter 1-What to do Today?

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

_Present day_

An 11 year old with black pants and a purple shirt with a medium lenght chain with a silver Chinese dragon necklace leaned against a tree, looking up at the sky with her pure brown eyes.

"Hm," she went. "What to do today?"

"We could have a beybattle," A silver haired teen went.

The girl looked at the older boy, then smiled and shook her head 'no'.

"I mean something we don't usually do, Tsubasa," the girl went, the wind gently pushing her sorta dark brown hair backwards, the wind feeling great on her face.

"Hm, that's a tough one, Case," Tsubasa went with a slight chuckle.

Casey looked back up at the sky with a frown. There wasn't really much to do, besides beybattle, and even then, it can get boring.

"What to do?" Casey went once again with a sigh.

"Maybe we can go swimming?" Tsubasa suggested.

"I still can't swim..." Casey went sadly. It was also hot, the only thing keeping her cool was the wind, and even then, it wasn't enough to keep her cool for long. Tsubasa tapped his left foot in thought. What could they do that was cool and not beyblade?

"We...could go bug Renta," Tsubasa suggested once again.

"He'll only ingore us..." Casey went.

"Zack?"

"WAY to easy to make him mad."

"Gwan?"

"Did he DO anything bad to us?"

"Yuu?"

"He'll just turn around and bug us..."

"WHAT THE EFFING HECK DO YOU SUGGEST WE DO THEN, CASEY!"

"...We could wonder around till an idea hits us..."

"In this heat?"

"It's better than nothing, right?"

Tsubasa sighed. "Yes, I suppose so." He got off the tree he was leaning on, then said to Casey: "Race ya to town!"

"You are so on, Tsubasa!" Casey went.

The 2 friends ran off to town, getting semi cooled off by the breeze as they ran. Unknown to them, something bad is about to happen to one of them...

**Me: **DAH DAH DAH!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	4. WTF! CASEY!

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Walking down to the street, Tsubasa and Casey looked both ways. It seemed safe to cross, so Tsubasa walked across the intersect. Or he did halfway since he got pushed by Casey. At first he didn't know why Casey pushed him until he looked back and saw Casey get hit by a drunk driver, with Casey screaming in pain.

"Casey!" Tsubasa went.

He went next to Casey and checked to see if she was alive. She was, but badly injured. He quickly called for help on his phone. He couldn't just leave her like this.

**Me: **shortest chapter ever...yeah, sorry about that, I couldn't think of anything else to put in the chapter to make it longer. Blarg, the next one will hopfully be longer.

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	5. Waking

Casey Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

With a slight groan, Casey opened her brown eyes. At first, all she saw was a blur, the room, tables, seriously, everything was blurry for abit, but when her vision cleared, she realized where she was. The hospital. _Great, my least favorite place in the WORLD! _Casey thought. She sighed, then noticed her right wrist with the palm of her hand and some of her arm was in white bandages.

"What the?" Casey said as she sorta examined the bandages. "What happened?"

**Me: **filler chappie! :D

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	6. Getting Out! :D

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

After a few days, Casey was in her normal clothes, walking out of the hospital with Tsubasa.

"Thank God I got out of there, I HATE hospitals!" Casey exclaimed.

"I know, but it was important, you got hit by a car," Tsubasa went.

Casey sighed, knowing she couldn't win. She still had the bandages on wrist/palm of her hand/forearm, but she didn't mind. She got use to the itchyness days ago. Tsubasa chuckled slightly before turning to Casey.

"So...what do you wanna do today?" Tsubasa asked.

"Hm, well...we could relax in nature," Casey said, then added, "As long as we stay on the sidewalk to get there."

Tsubasa laughed when Casey added that part until he realized she was serious.

"Wait, you were serious?"

"Heck yeah, I was!"

"That would mean taking the long route."

"Don't care, I don't want to end up in the hospital AGAIN!"

"...Fine."

**Me: **How many filler chappies will this story take?

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	7. What the eff!

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Laying on the grass of a forest, Tsubasa and Casey watched the clouds pass by in the sky, relaxed like nothing happened.

"Ya know, I always loved nature. The wind in my hair, my bangs, the peacefulness nature brings, it's hard to believe that some people don't care about the envioment," Casey went.

"I know," Tsubasa went.

Before either one got up to go home, a black and red bey was shot out of nowhere and was heading for Casey!

**Me: **duh duh duh! Hopefully, the next chappie will be longer

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	8. The Chase

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

* * *

_Before either one of them could get up to go home, a black and red bey was launched and was headed for Casey!_

* * *

The younger grabbed her childhood bey, which was purple, and launched it at the bey heading for her while saying: "Let it rip!" The 2 beys attacked each other in mid-air at once, then pulled back to hit the ground. As quickly as the black and red bey appeared, it was recalled into it's master's awaiting hand. The person who recalled the bey was in a tree with a black cloak on.

After closing his hand around the bey, the cloaked figure ran off, jumping from tree to tree to make his get away. However, the younger wasn't gonna let him get away with it and ran after the figure while Tsubasa yelled: "Casey!" and went to follow her.

"Leone! King Lion Emperor Wind Strike!" Casey exclaimed.

A tornado bey sized surrounded Leone, and Leone striked the next tree the figure was gonna jump to next down. Casey felt really, really bad that she had to do that, but it was the only thing she could thing of to stop him at the time.

The figure was already getting ready to land into said tree until it fell, so the figure landed on his feet and kept running. "Ha, was that all, Rose?" the figure went before seemingly disappearing in the shadows.

When Casey heard his voice, she stopped in her tracks, shocked at who it was. Casey stopping suddenly caused Tsubasa to bump into her, making them both hit the ground. Luckily for Tsubasa, Casey was there to break his fall.

"Ouch!" Casey went when they fell. "Sorry," Tsubasa went.

Tsubasa got off of Casey and helped her up. "Thank you, Tsubasa," Casey went.

"You're welcome," Tsubasa went.

* * *

**Me: **In my opion, this was a bitter sweet ending XD

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	9. Who was the Hooded Figure?

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

"Was it really him?" Casey asked.

It's been days since a bey almost sliced her and gave chase to the hooded figure. Since then, Casey been wondering who it was. That's kind of the only thing Casey could think of for the past few days.

Who was the guy that almost killed her?

* * *

**Me: **filler chapter AGAIN!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	10. Will you go out with Me?

Enjoy!

I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade

After some time, Tsubasa challenged Casey to a beybattle. Casey accepted and the 2 were walking to the bey stadium. "So, Tsubasa," Casey started nerviously. It was noticible that she was blushing.

"Yeah?" Tsubasa asked back.

"I was wondering...if you could...if _we _could go out sometime?" Casey asked nerviously.

"Where did an idea like that come from?" Tsubasa asked.

"I-I'm sorry! If y-you don't w-want to, it's f-fine by me!" Casey said quickly, studdering at some points.

Tsubasa stopped in his tracks, causing Casey to stop. He turned to Casey and grabbed her hands gently, causing Casey to blush even more. Tsubasa had a slight blush on his face as well. "Don't be sorry," he said. "I was wondering the same thing. I mean, after all, you are 13...well, you _will _be 13 when tomorrow comes, so...I can see why you asked that now."

Casey's face lit up when Tsubasa said that he was wondering the same thing. The only thing that had kept her back...was her age. She told herself that until she was 13, she wouldn't go out with _anyone_. Seriously, not even her best friend.

"...C-can we go beybattle now, Tsubasa?" Casey asked.

Tsubasa chuckled slightly, then said: "Sure."

* * *

**Me: **...

**Casey: **Fan?

**Me: **HOW did _romance_, of all things, sneak into my story?!

**All my OC's: *** shrugs *

**Me: *** headdesks *

**Renta: **so your saying you didn't like it?

**Me: **no...I actually kinda did...maybe because there was a small amount of romance...

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	11. A Battle, Only to be Cutted Short

Enjoy!

I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade

"Let it rip!" Casey and Tsubasa shouted, launching their beys.

The 2 beys circled around in the stadium, awaiting for their masters command.

"Leone! Lightning Strike!" Casey said proudly.

Leone then surrounded itself in lightning and attacked Aquila, sending said bey flying.

"Aquila!" Tsubasa went.

"How's that for an opening move, Tsubasa?" Casey asked.

"Pretty good, but not good enough! Aquila, Diving Crush!" Tsubasa exclaimed proudly.

Aquila glided on the wind and went to attack Leone feriously. But a certain black bey came in and caused an explosion on contact with the stadium. The explosion sent Aquila and Leone into a stadium out and blew both Casey and Tsubasa back. They both hit the wall and gave cries in pain, but the attacker didn't care as he recalled his bey with a pleasent smirk.

"Is that really anyway to say hello?" the same mystery guy from before said. "Tis' a shame to treat a dear old friend like that."

Dear old friend? Ryuuga? No, his bey isn't black, nor does it have the dark power. Could it had been Renta, the seemily emotionless yet super smart friend? It seemed like that. But...why?

* * *

**Me: *** banging head against desk *

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	12. Destruction

Enjoy

I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade

After recovering ( sorta ) from the surprise attack, Casey got up and looked around. The seats was destroyed beyond explaining, the stadium in rubble. Cracks could be seen from the center of the stadium all the way to the walls that protected the audience...usually. Looking up, parts of the roof was gone, which was part of the rubble in both the stadium and the seats.

Casey looked ahead to the other side and saw Tsubasa unconscious.

"Tsubasa!" Casey cried, running over to him, making sure he was ok.

She wasn't very good at healing, even when she had tools, but she needed to make sure Tsubasa was all right. Luckily, minus some blood here and there, Tsubasa was fine. Then Casey noticed something on herself. Her face...near her mouth. She wiped her mouth and saw blood.

"Who did this? And why?" Casey asked. "And more importantly, how?"

* * *

**Me: *** can't think of anything to say * DX

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


End file.
